Noël rime avec éternel
by ncistivafic
Summary: One shot que j'ai écris pour Noël un soir où j'étais un peu déprimée. Il est donc plutôt triste et met en scène un couple non conventionnel de la team : ni Tiva, ni J2 ; ainsi que la mort d'un des membres de l'équipe, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !


Noël rime avec éternel...

_La neige qui tombe autour de moi me rappelle que je t'ai aimé, mais cet amour fait désormais partit du passé. Tu m'as blessée, et je ne peux faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé... Pourquoi tout était si compliqué lorsqu'il s'agissait de nous, alors que tout paraissait si simple quand on regardait d'autres couples... Peut-être que tu n'étais pas le bon... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant, ma première pensée est pour toi mais je ne pense pas que la dernière sera pour toi..._

Je me suis rendue compte depuis peu que finalement tu n'es pas forcément celui avec qui j'envisagerai de passer une partie de ma vie. Tout ce qui c'est passé ma fait réfléchir et je crois que j'ai mûrie alors que toi pas vraiment. Tu es toujours le même guignol là chaque matin pour me faire rire, qui me taquine et me console quand ça ne va pas. Mais avec cette nouvelle maturité j'ai découvert d'insistants regards qui se posaient souvent sur moi et que je ne voyais ou ne voulais pas voir avant. Tu étais toute ma vie, maintenant, un autre a pris ta place. Tu n'as pas su saisir ta chance et je le regrette sincèrement...

Mais maintenant au bout de ce tunnel qui m'entraîne et qui m'éloigne de plus en plus de tes yeux et des siens j'aimerais juste pouvoir vous dire, à l'un comme à l'autre, à quel point vous avez compté pour moi, à quel point de là où je serais bientôt je serais toujours avec vous... Je vous aime... Mes sentiments sont clairs dans ma tête et même si je vois ma vie défiler actuellement sous mes yeux depuis mes souvenirs de petite fille au milieu d'une famille heureuse dans la chaleur estivale de mon beau pays, puis de jeune fille au milieu d'une famille déchirée, sous le poids des morts récentes et des conflits, et sous la servitude d'un père qui ne me regarde plus comme un objet utile que comme sa fille, et enfin ici où j'ai perdu un frère que j'aimais tant, un père qui ne l'est même plus à mes yeux, mais où j'ai gagné une famille, une vraie, comme j'en ai toujours rêvé, avec des gens toujours prêts à m'aider et à me redonner le sourire. Et puis je t'ai rencontré toi qui a tout bouleversé dans mon petit quotidien, toi qui est venu frappé à ma porte un matin où tu n'allais pas bien, toi que j'ai pris dans mes bras, je ne sais même plus pourquoi, et avec qui j'ai passé tant d'instants magiques, toi pour qui j'aimerai tellement rester et ne jamais perdre, mais même si je me bats pour remuer encore un peu mes paupières, pour te voir à travers ce brouillard qui trouble ma vue, pour te serrer encore longtemps très fort, toi que je ne veux pour rien au monde abandonner, mais je n'y arrive pas... Je suis entraînée à l'autre bout du chemin où une lueur vive éclair ce passage obscur, tes larmes coulent, je vois que tu m'appelles mais je ne t'entends presque plus, je sais que tu t'en veux, et que tu te dis que tu devrais être à ma place, mais je préfère que tu sois en vie... J'ai toujours donné de ma personne pour ceux que j'ai aimés et encore une fois cette situation ne déroge pas à la règle... Quand je t'ai vu te rapprocher de là et que j'entendais ce tic tac oppressant, je savais qu'il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps, j'ai couru vers toi et je t'ai poussé loin, de toutes mes forces. Juste à temps. Ensuite j'ai senti ce souffle, puissant, brulant, m'emporter loin, me projeter dans la neige qui continue de tomber, ces petits morceaux de métal rentrer dans mon corps, et puis le vide. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende le son de ta voix, que je sente tes mains qui me touchent, tes lèvres qui m'embrassent et qui me pressent de rester avec toi... Je sens que des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne veux pas te quitter, j'ai tellement peur de ne plus être près de toi... Mais cette lumière m'attire de plus en plus vers elle, j'ai mal, tellement mal, je ne sens plus mes jambes, ma poitrine se serre et mon cœur me fait mal, je sens que mon étreinte autour de ta main se desserre, je sais que je suis en train de partir et que je te laisse, je n'ai plus de force, je te murmure juste ''je t'aime'' je ne sais même pas si tu m'as entendue, mais je le souhaite si fort... Mes yeux se ferment je n'arrive plus à luter pour les garder ouverts, je vois très loin maintenant tes yeux bleus aciers qui me supplient de rester, mais c'est trop tard... J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir passer ce Noël, notre premier Noël ensemble avec toi, et je n'aurais même pas réussi à te donner cette joie là... Je vais te laisser à la veille de cette fête qui aurait du être la notre et qu'une enquête pour le moins anodine aura stoppé nette... Plus rien ne peut maintenant me ramener le bruit autour de moi se fait vague, mes paupières sont désormais closes, je n'arrive presque plus à respirer, mon cœur ne bats presque plus, je t'aime, je t'aime, très fort, pour toujours... Je vois Maman qui m'attend là bas dans la lumière... Adieu Jethro, je t'aime, je ne t'oublierais jamais... Puis c'est le vide... Une chute lente, je ne ressens plus rien, mais je crois que je suis heureuse...

C'est surement ça la mort, une paix immense et infinie dans laquelle on veille sur ceux qu'on aime et où l'on se rappelle de tous nos bons moments...

FIN


End file.
